The King Of Hearts
by Azeali
Summary: Rogue who is stuck in a institute with annoying little mutant children sought out to cling to her and make her life even more difficult gets a shock when the new recruit is not quite what she expected, but is the newcomer better or worse? ROMY.
1. We Twist and Turn and I Avoid

Rogue sighed as she heard Scott's car hastily making its way up the Institutes driveway. Cyclops had been sent to retrieve a new mutant from some state near France. She bent over to pick up a spanner to adjust the gears on her new motorbike.

'Oh yay, another annoying, immature mutant child to harass me." She thought frustrated.

She did not even bother to turn around when she heard the car door open and Scott yelling at the passenger before storming inside claiming the newcomer could find his own way in.

"Nice view there Chere," He commented his head slightly tilting to the side, a mischievous smirk across his face.

Rogue stood up abruptly observing whilst glaring at the invader.

She was so to speak in shock.

In front of her was a man not a boy; he had to at least be around the early twenties his auburn hair hanging over his black sunglasses. She did not dare observe his height and body, as it was highly possible that he would take her glances the wrong way.

She snapped back into the present as she noticed him stepping closer to her. She instantly stepped back until her body found the wall.

"It's Rogue by tha way, not Chere." She seethed hiding her lack of comfort.

"Aw but Chere suits you so well." He smirked.

"Ah'm not yours either! Now clear off!" She glared intensively at him as he neared even closer towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The man said playfully.

"What do ah have tah do tah make yah leave?" Rogue asked frustrated as she went to remove the glove on her right hand.

"Remy could tink of many a ting but he is not so sure Chere would want him to leave after…"

Rogue opened her mouth abruptly to retort but was cut off.

"Say, How old are you Chere?" He asked placing his hands on her waist.

She whacked his hands off of her and slapped him sharply across the face with her ungloved hand. The short amount of contact gave him not much of a shock but he dismissed it cautiously.

"Aw that's non nice Chere!"

Rogue was all set to yell at him when she had a better idea.

"Fourteen Sugah."

She held back any emotion at the shocked expression on Remy's face as she ignored the twitching of the sides of her mouth.

Remy observed her carefully trying his hardest to tap into her empathy.

"Non Chere you are playin' wid dis Cajun!" Remy gasped stepping back.

"Nope, now clear off!"

Remy was to shocked that he had hit on a femme seven years younger then himself to retort as he did what Scott told him, to find his own way in.

Rogue laughed as she saw him hastily walk off.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue wiped her hands on her denim shorts before heading into the danger room for a team meeting.

She quietly crept in and made her way to her roommate and friend Kitty Pryde.

She was nearly bored to sleep by Scott and his rambling she was close to celebrating the finish of his speech when the new comer, Remy as she recalled stepped out from behind the door.

"Aren't yah gonna introduce Remy?" Remy challenged Scott as he watched the female half of the population glance him over. He smirked at them but reminded himself that he should find out their 'Details' before any harsh flirting began.

Scott however didn't look at all happy about being interrupted.

"Ah yes, meet our new 'team' member Gambit" He said grudgingly. Scott then grabbed Jean by the waist leading her up the stairs.

"Call Gambit Remy." He smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and headed out to the kitchen with Kitty.

Remy however was bombarded by questions from the female clan. He raised an eyebrow at this but soon got over it before entertaining the students until they were 'forced' into bed.

Remy however who had just reached the age of 21 was told by a big blue guy who was called Hank he was free to roam.

To his surprise when he reached the Lounge he saw Chere and a girl in plain Pajamas sitting in front of a rather large TV under a blanket.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- --- --- --- ---

He silently crept in observing what they were watching before making both girls jump when they heard the deep, thickly accented male voice.

"Oui are deux femmes like yourselves doin' up so late past your bedtimes?"

Before Rogue could stop her Kitty had opened her mouth.

"The older student are like, allowed to like, stay up later!" She happily replied.

This made Remy wonder just how young the others were if these femmes were only fourteen.

He wandered through the doors to the kitchen before raiding the cupboard for any sign of alcohol. He failed at finding it so he just settled for a soda before returning to the lounge.

He quietly sat down beside Rogue as he watched her out the corner of his eyes glare at him. He abruptly turned around when he saw her confused expression.

"Whah are yah wearin' yah glasses at night?" She asked.

"Remy has a fondness for them" He replied staring at the TV like it was interesting.

Rogue edged away from him and he moved closer. This continued until Rogue was barely inches away from Kitty.

"Yah know wha, Ah'm goin' tah bed!" She stood up.

Remy grinned and Kitty joined her.

Remy got up soon after following them to find the sleeping quarters. He tried to keep close to hear their conversations.

"So like Rogue! When are you going to like, take me for a driving lesson?"

It could easily be said that Remy was frozen to the spot as he caught himself from falling backwards down the stairs. He regained himself from the shock and smirked.

"Tricky Chere." He grinned.


	2. Burning inside

Remy silently wandered the corridors of the institute still following Rogue and Kitty.

He sighed as he passed the many doors. He looked down at the card with his own room number upon it. He went up 5 flights of stairs before he found a number close to what he was looking for.

He finally found his number, room 78 and gently turned the key and opened his door. It was around half the size of the other rooms he had seen, but it only had one double bed which obviously meant he didn't have to put up with a roommate. It was to his even greater surprise that he had his own bathroom.

He stripped down and replaced his trademark black shirt, dark jeans and trench coat with black long satin Pyjama bottoms and clambered into bed.

"Finally tings are startin' to look up f' y' Remy Lebeau." He murmured before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hours later he woke up in a sweat, he shook his head as she realized moving into a more safe and comfortable enviroment was not going to cure his insomnia. It was then when he opened his curtains that he realized that what he thought to be a window was instead a balcony. He smiled as he walked out onto his new finding.

He went into attack stance when he heard a voice. He cautiously looked out from behind the wall to see Rogue standing on the balcony to the left of him.

It at first seemed she was talking to herself but it was then he realized she was humming.

Her heavy makeup had been removed and it was then he noticed, even though there was at least a three-meter distance between them that she had green eyes to match that of emeralds. He smiled as he observed her. He could now tell she was at least 17 or 18, he couldn't even I imagine why he had believed that she was no older than 14 in the first place. He glanced at her eyes again and found himself wondering what she would say if she saw his own. Many people had screamed whilst shouting devil as they ran, Remy could easily say he knew how to say the word in at least 23 languages. He sighed softly before he looked up at her, she had beauty but the sadness in her eyes seemed to drown it out, not completely but he had yet to see her happy, it was then he realized she was a young woman with nothing going for her and hid behind a permanent mask.

"Her denfence." He murmured as he watched her return back inside. He then removed his glasses and lay atop of his bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue bounced down the stairs tying her hair up as she went along.

She slid backwards as she tripped and braced herself for a harsh crash that never came. Instead she found herself caught in the arms of an unknown body. She caught a sniff of the strong scent and realized it was that damn Cajun.

She snatched herself out of his arms, well attempted too, which resulted in her tumbling down an entire flight of stairs dragging the Cajun down with her.

"Ow!" She murmured rubbing her head before opening her eyes and realizing what she had hit was not the floor but was Gambits elbow.

She scrambled to get up but he was quick to react and caught her in his arms pulling her down towards his chest.

She squirmed on him trying to get free of his grasp before admitting defeat and looking down at him before glaring as hard as the muscles in her face would allow it.

"Now, now Chere, if y' keep glarin' at Remy like dat de win' coul' change an' it coul' stay like dat!" Remy smirked attempting to fake a look of worry.

"SWAMP RAT! Let Meh Go!" Rogue seethed.

"Non." Remy answered. "Remy be quite content on stayin' where he is."

Rouge continued to struggle. She tore her hand free whacking his sunglasses off but was utterly surprised when Remy instantly let go of her and abruptly stood up with his eyes shut tight searching the ground for his glasses before finding them and shoving them on.

Rogue just stood there surprised. Remy looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw a red flash behind his glasses.

She regained her normality and continued on her journey towards the kitchen, she grabbed a bagel as she went past before walking out the front door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy, who was 21 was happy that he did not have to bother with the worries of school in fact he was all ready to explore some more and perhaps laze around in the sun, these plans were abruptly destoryed when the white haired lady passed him a school bag.

"Erm Que?" He questioned her stupidly.

"Did no one tell you that since you missed the last year of your education that as long as you are staying here you have to finish it?" She frowned.

Remy was about to make a run for it back up to his room before Scott's girlfriend Jean dragged him back and shoved him out the front door.

He saw Rogue walking ahead of him and jogged to catch up with her.

Rogue was nervous, someone was watching her, and she knew it. She counted to three in her head before whipping around ready to attack her follower. Seeing no one there she relaxed before turning around.

"Ah!" Rogue screamed upon seeing the Cajuns face inches away from her own.

"Awww Chere? Y' call Remy a pet name? Well y' can be Mon petite River Rat den!" He smirked.

"Ah'm not yours neitha am ah a River Rat!" She argued with him.

"Oui Chere y' are a lil River Rat, Remy can tell. Us southerners should stay together." He teased and put his arm around her shoulders.

Rogue hastily shoved it off and glared. "Stop following meh an go home!" She stormed off ahead of him.

"Remy be going t' school!" He called after her and ran to catch up with her once again.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. "Your over twenty!" She turned around to face him, her expressions showing terror.

"Ah yes Chere but Remy is apparently uneducated." He stated his accent thick.

"Argh!" She stormed off again.

Remy yet again caught up.

"So why did Remy's Chere lie t' him." He questioned.

She sighed and gave up on trying to ditch him. "About what?" She questioned.

"Y' age." He stated as the corners of her mouth twitched into a half smile. "I don't know whah did yah believe meh?"

"Tis not so funny." He stated as they reached the school gates. "Means y' are fair gain now Chere!" He smirked as he hit her backside.

Rogue was pissed off now. She turned around to beat the living shit out of him but discovered he was gone.

Rogue growled and headed off to her first class.

Remy however was examining the piece of paper he had retrieved from her back pocket.

He smiled as he headed to the office.

Remy was bored. The principal was away on business and he had been held in the office waiting room for 4 hours. He sighed as he carefully eyed the 50-year-old secretary. He froze and his eyes widened when he saw her wink at him. His mouth opened agape before he averted his eyes to his shoes.

"Merde." He muttered.

After 20 minutes of complete torture of the 50 year olds flirting habits the principal finally turned up. Remy hurriedly followed her into her office going out of his way to avoid walking past the secretary.

Remy got the exact timetable he wanted due to his amazing charming tactics. At least the principal was 10 years younger at least then that of the… secretary. He shuddered at the memory.


	3. In the Cover of Darkness

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue had already had enough of school as she stormed through the school towards 'her' tree. Dropping her books on the ground and then joining them as she leant against the tree and started to read.

She sighed as she felt a headache tugging at her temple. She let her hair down and ran her fingers through it to straighten out the kinks.

Remy however had crept up behind the tree and was now crouching on a large branch watching her. He was finding it hard to figure her out, he couldn't even use his empathy for it seemed she had mastered her mind blocks. She was always so angry but alone without her mask her eyes showed loneliness and sadness. He watched her twirl the white in her hair around her finger.

He felt the urge to rid her of her loneliness and make his presence known taking one last glance at her he jumped down landing swiftly on his feet. Rogues book went up in the air and she jumped to her feet.

"Haha did Remy give y' a scare Chere?" He grinned.

"No! Now back off!" She growled, she made a move to retrieve her book but Remy got to it first.

"Ooo Chere is dis what Remy tinks it is?" He grinned.

"No it is not a sex manual Remy." She mocked as she made a lunge for her book.

"May as well be Chere! It is a Erotic Vampire story!" He said joyfully. "We can play Vampires if you like!" He teased.

Rogue glared at him as she went to snatch the book out of his hand.

Rogue sighed as she missed and realized she had to try another way.

"Yeah well, the men in those stories are just so charming, I am yet to ever meet or see a male like them." She exclaimed.

Remys mouth shot open.

"Remy is sure dat dese men don av half de manliness o' charm as Remy!" He exclaimed, obviously jealous over the fictional characters.

Rogue was impressed by herself. Twice she had got him now. She continued to her own amusement, "Oh yes they are something." She commented looking up at the sky daydreaming.

She stifled a laugh as she watched him storm off when the bell went. But it was a few minutes later she realized that he still had her book. And one could say his guess on what it was about was not far off.

"Shit!" She growled gathering up her stuff and heading off to last period English.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She wandered into the class sitting at the right at the back corner by the window like she always did. She lazily began drawing in the margins not even looking up when the teacher entered.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr Lebeau he shall be joining this class." She added happily.

Rogue bolted upright, her pen making a line across her book. She glared as he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at all the girls throwing suggestive glances his way. He smiled as he made a beeline straight towards the empty seat next to Rogue.

Rogue noticed where he was heading and hastily put her legs up on the chair.

Remy laughed before lifting her legs and placing them off before sitting down.

Rogue sighed, got up and moved into the chair in front of her.

She froze when she felt someone playing with her hair.

She tore forward and glared at him. He managed to keep a straight and innocent face but Rogue was sure if he were not wearing glasses his eyes would give him away.

She sighed and tied up her hair and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

Moments later a piece of paper hit her desk. She cautiously unfolded it and read:

_Aw Chere, Remy was enjoying playing with your hair!_

She glared at the piece of paper before screwing it up and chucking it back at him.

Seconds later the piece of paper, which was unscrewed, hit her hand.

_Reply?_

She rolled her eyes before writing on the back of it.

_Fine, can I have my book back?_

She then tossed it backwards and was satisfied when she heard it whack against skin.

Another one flew past her and she dragged it back with her foot.

'Woah he writes fast,' she thought to herself as she opened it, 'or not' on it was two words.

_Non Chere. _

Rogue scrunched up her face and replied:

_Why not, PS: Bad throw. _

Remy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Because Remy is studying yeh Chere."

She shivered at his warm breath before looking back at the teacher.

Five minutes before the bell she got another piece of paper.

Oh and Chere? If you were Remy you wouldn't think it was a bad throw, nice view Remy got.

Rogue was utterly pissed off but ignored him and threw the note into her bag. Needless to say this displeased Remy.

Remy was restless… five minutes could be a long time when the weather witch had confiscated your precious cards and your Chere refused to talk to you. When the bell went Rogue eagerly packed up her books and raced to leave the classroom. Sadly, Remy got in the way and sat infront of her his legs blocking her exit.

Rogue being the defiant one she was, refused to do a lap of the classroom just to leave.

"Move out of mah way Swamp rat!" She growled as she tried to move his legs like he had done to her earlier.

"Non. Remy don want de chere t' leave yet." He played.

"And whah not?" She questioned sweetly her patience growing thin.

"Because Remy be entertained by y'" He smirked as he went to place his hands on her hips.

"Aw but Swampy." She teased going close to him. "You forget you're a plain male like everyone else." She commented as she lifted her knee to his crutch.

Remy was definitely not comfortable and let her pass immediately

"Chere! Y' play dirty!" He frowned before following her out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Chere!" He called trying to catch up to her.

'Close your eyes and keep walking' She ordered herself. She heard him growing nearer so she walked faster. Too fast apparently as she felt her head collide with something hard.

She fell backwards and opened her eyes, her vision blurred. A solid wooden post stood infront of her and she heard footsteps running up to her. 'Damn' she thought as he vision blacked out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When she came too she felt two strong arms under her waist and legs. She froze as she realized it was the Cajun and he was carrying her bridal style. She wriggled to get free and almost fell out of his arms as she realized she had been snuggled into his chest.

"Whoa Chere, calm down. Remy non be hurtin' y' any!" He attempted to reassure her as he tried to keep hold of her.

Rogue however in her dizzy state continued to break free and instantly fell off his arms and onto the hard path; her head hit the concrete as blackness once again took over her.

Remy sighed before once again picking her up and slowly carrying her back towards the mansion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When Rogue awoke she was in her room surrounded by half of the female population of the institute.

She sighed as the questioning began, questions like whether her and Gambit were together and how it felt to be in those strong arms over took her mind as she felt a headache coming on.

What seemed like hours later, and hours of denying and having not one of them believe her Kitty had shooed them out.

"Sooo Kitty, why aren't you harassing me along with the munchkins?" She questioned.

"Well for like one, I have my own cutie, Lance and he shall be enough for me and for a second, I like have like all night to ask you!" She screeched girlishly as Rogue blocked her ears.

She sighed as Kitty questioned her until sleep over took them both. By the end of their discussion Kitty had decided that, one: Rogue was not with Remy, and two, Rogue SHOULD be with Remy. To be honest, Rogue had half decided to suck the life out of her when she had suggested she 'set them up'.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy jumped silently from his own balcony to theirs, as he stood there he realized Rogue was not an ordinary girl. She was better, although was defiantly not his usual blonde bimbo, or brainless brunette.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	4. Messing with Me

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy lay silently on his bed in the dark, his bright red eyes lighting the pages in front of him.

The book she had been reading in fact had little romance and little of the male character. He smirked as he realized she had got him again. He shut the book one page to early, as his guess was not completely incorrect after all.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue slammed her pillow over her head as she tried to drown out the sound of the morning rush. She sighed before sitting up in bed and opening her eyes.

"Ah!" She yelped, jumping back and hitting her head on the headboard.

When Rogue gained conciseness she was still in her bed, and Kurt still looking at her.

"Soooo can I use your shower? Mien is blocked."

Rogue glared and he took that as a yes and ran towards her bathroom. Slamming the door. And running into the shower.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

With only 20 minutes left until school started. Rogue was getting anxious. Kurt was still in the shower and she desperately needed one to wake her up.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She waited another three minutes before he came out. She swore at him for taking so long and was satisfied with her sarcasm, that was before she walked into her bathroom.

Everything was blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

And… Blue.

"GRAHHHHH! KURT!" She screamed.

Easily to say, Kurt took the nearest holiday to his foster parents.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue had been in such a bad mood, verbally attacking anyone that crossed her path, easily to say the teachers at the institute decided not to make her go to school on the last day of the term and Logan was particularly quick to organize her shower to be fixed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was going insane.

Kitty had gone home for the holidays. Logan had left for a few days, even the little brats were gone as well as Kurt.

However, when all of the people she could talk to, boss around, or even torture (In Kurt's case) had left, the one major pain in her ass stayed. Gambit. Even worse was since Logan had up and gone, he was now free to trail her around. The rest of the adults seemed to find it 'cute' and Cyclops was off on one of his little trips with his little Queen of the snobs Jean.

"Chere!" He yelled as he ran towards her, Rogue quickly ducked around the corner but the tiny bit of her boot showing gave her away.

"Chere!" He smiled. "Remy was thinkin' dat Rogue and him should do somethin' together!"

"No. Go away." She stated.

"Awww chere!" He whined.

"Aw nothing!" She growled as she made a run towards the stairs.

"Non y' don' Chere!" He chuckled as he grabbed the tie on the back of her jeans dragging her back towards him.

"Swamp Rat let meh go!" She ordered struggling against him.

He refused to let go and found it humorous when the tie snapped off and she flew forward catching herself on the rail.

"SWAMP RAT!" She screeched as she threatened him and raised her arm to deal to him, she narrowly missed and Remy ran off towards the door to outside.

Rogue growled as she jumped over the couch in the lounge and towards the doors also.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy was running through the woods by the forest. He laughed as he heard her coming up behind him at least 50 meters away, however his laughter ceased when his foot got caught and he was flipped upside down in the air.

"God damn it! Even when de man is away he still gets Remy!" He complained under his breath.

"Well… Swamp Rat, I see you can mess your self up without my help." She laughed as she head back towards the mansion ignoring his pleads for help.

Once Rogue was out of earshot he let out a low laugh.

"Fine Chere." He laughed as he leaned forward to his feet untying the rope himself.

He dusted his jeans off before running through the shortcut to the mansion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was rather please with herself. She smiled proudly as she reached for her door handle, walking in she went to lift her top before screeching and pulling it back down hastily.

"YOU! How? Swamp Rat!" She yelped.

"Awww Chere! Remy would have enjoyed dat show!" He pouted.

"How? No… don't worry! Just get out!" She yelled, loosing her temper and confusing herself.

"Remy be tricky, and non, Remy be quite comfortable here." He stated putting emphasize on it by wriggling around to get even more comfortable and placing his hands under his head.

"Yah know wha? Stuff it! Ah don't care! Ah'm going out!" She threw her hands up in defeat and grabbed her bag.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She got down to the kitchen before she heard footsteps behind her.

"SWAMP RAT!" She yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"Chere, come back to bed." He teased.

A child passing by did a sudden 180 and headed back towards where he came from.

"Grr! PISS OFF! I thought you were 'comfortable'!"

"Awww but Chere' widout y' Remys nothin'!" He moaned trailing close behind her.

Rogue growled but didn't answer.

"So Chere where we goin'?" He teased.

"Me, myself and I are going shopping since a certain RAT broke my jeans!" She complained.

"Aww Remy come and help Chere get changed!" He ranted excitedly.

"NO WAY!" She yelled as she headed out the door Remy close behind.

"Aww well, at least let Remy help y' choose!" He pleaded.

"No!"

"Please?"

After around 10 minutes of this Rogue found she had reached the shopping mall.

"Fahne!" She gave up unwillingly as she sped up in an attempt to stay as far away from him as they entered the shopping mall.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

However jd 


	5. Locked away

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy obediently followed Rogue through the open doors into the large Shopping center.

Rogue quickened her pace as an attempt to perhaps loose him but his long legs easily matched her small strides.

After a short while of walking Rogue felt a strong arm creep around her waist. Her reflexes instant as she threw it off and jumped meters away.

"Awwww Chere!" He whined.

"Shut it or leave!" She growled.

"Remy will shut up." He nodded rapidly.

Rogue rolled her eyes and continued.

Soon later Rogue reached her destination, walking into a small shop called backdoor. She wandered through the racks gathering clothes to try on and ignoring the Cajun that was still most obediently following her every move.

Remy eventually got bored with this routine and decided to gather a few clothes of his choice also.

Rogue eventually turned around to walk over to the changing sheds after gathering only 2 pairs of pants to try on. But was halted when she came face to face with the Cajun, what shocked her was he had at least triple the amount of woman's clothing that she did.

"Didn't know yah swung thah way Sugah," She teased walking past him.

"Awww Chere is ver' funny, Belle, dese be for y' to try on. Remy would ver' much like t' dress his Chere!" He pouted.

"No!" She ordered.

"Aww but Chere dose are boring! Remy is sure y' have at least fiv' pairs dat are similar!" He begged and playfully dropped onto the ground on his knees.

"Yahre mahking ah scene!" She complained dragging him up onto his feet.

"Jus' try em on!" He continued.

"Fahne!" She said attempting to grab them.

"Non!" Remy said defending the clothes. "Remy wants t' dress y'!" He winked.

"YOU PERVERTED CREEP!" She screeched attracting attention from several people located around the store.

"Aw Chere! Y' wound Y' Remy! Least let him pass y' de outfits!" He pleaded about to go down on his knees again.

"FAHNE! Just stop drawing attention tah yahself!" She rolled her eyes as he jumped and bounded happily after her, he shop attendant giving them a suspicious look.

Rogue sighed and chose the changing room in the far right before waiting for Remy to pass her the clothes.

She went into the changing room slamming the door.

"Oooo Feisty lil' one!" He murmured happily to himself.

"I heard that!" Rogue growled.

Remy chuckled and patiently waited

"Cheeeeeeere! Are y' almost done in dere?"

"Yah."

"Does Remy get t' see?" He coaxed.

"Hmm no ah don think so Sugah."

"Remy be y' sugar?" He teased.

"No." She replied.

"Aww dats non nice!" He complained before grinning and quietly lifting himself up onto the top of the door.

"Looks ver' nice!" He complimented winking at her.

Rogue jumped spinning to face him.

"Swamp Rat!" She screeched, "You will get us kicked out!"

He ignored her.

"Awww Chere y' have to get those! It be beautiful and goes perfect wit y' lip stick!" He coaxed.

Rogue opened the door and Remy jumped off turning to face her.

"Remy are you gay?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"NON! Remy likes de femmes! The femmes! De proper femmes! Remy non gay! An he don' swing bot ways either for dat matter!" He ranted defending his sexuality.

"Ah didn't say thah" She teased and interrupted before he could respond. "Mahke yahself useful and pass meh some more." She teased closing the door again.

Rogue checked there was no Remy over the door before sliding the purple long sleeved that hung across her shoulders off. She looked at it, she had to admit, it was pretty and she loved the black on the end of the bell-ended sleeves. But she would never admit that to him. She then removed the black jeans and cautiously waited for him to pass the other ones before she handed those back to him.

"Y' getting dese Chere?" He queried looking at the purple top.

"Not sure yaht." She commented before pulling the tight red halter on. She frowned when she saw the pants, they were a dark blue but not dark enough to suit her taste.

"Gambit pass meh tha otha pants yah got?"

"Why?" He questioned. "Where's de other ones?"

"Ah don like em." She stated bluntly.

"Oh, Remy sure dey look good but its y' choice Chere." He said passing over a pair of plain black pants.

In the end Rogue had decided to get just the black jeans she had tried on first, the red halter and the purple top. As she wandered to the counter she noticed Remy buying something also. She waited till he had paid and crept up behind him.

"Isn't it great Chere?" He exclaimed happily "Remy never seen such a awesome top for a guy!"

Rogue stifled her laughter; the top Gambit had found had the three royal cards, the king, the jack, and the queen. She smiled slightly before buying her stuff and walking out of the shop, Remy in tow.

Rogue decided to get rid of her jeans then and quietly excused herself to the bathroom. She pulled on the jeans and placed the purple top over her black tank top before heading out the door and placing the old jeans in a near by bin after getting her wallet out.

Gambit was waiting for her by the food court. She hesitated on whether she should go to him or return to the mansion unknown. Out of a moment of temporary insanity she made her way over to him, her getting a coffee and him a coke.

They sat in silence for a little more than that of three minutes before it was broken by Remy.

"River Rat."

"Whah Gambit?" She asked

"If Remy be y' Swamp Rat, y' be mon lil River Rat!" He exclaimed smirking.

"No! An, ah'm not yahs and yah ain't mahne!"

"Aww but Chere!" He pouted, she rolled her eyes and he soon chose a new subject.

"So… Chere y' miss de south?" He asked cautiously.

"All the tahme. A lot of memories I will never miss though." She stated sadly, silently stirring her coffee.

"Remy know what y' mean Chere." He agreed.

"Ah know, ah absorbed Storm once when yah were on her mahnd."

"Oui."

"You know Remy… Ah…"

Rogue was cut off by three blondes arriving at their table. She glared at the invaders whom had interrupted her.

Remy silently cursed in his mind, he was sure Rogue was opening up to him then. He placed on a fake smile and turned to them.

"Soo we were like wondering whether a guy like you would like to spend the afternoon at the movies with us!" The leader squealed at Remy.

Remy cringed. They couldn't be any older then fifteen.

Rogue was bored with the company and got up pushing in her seat.

"He's all yahs." She smirked.

"Non! Chere don' leave Remy!" He pleaded helplessly as he tried to grab her sleeve.

Rogue pulled away winking at him before walking away.

"Oh my GAWD! He's French!" Squealed the one on the left.

Remy silently tried to walk away but was caught and dragged along by the team of three.

Remy tried to get free without inflicting damage on any of the girls. But he found it amazing how three young girls could have so much strength.

Remy constantly swore in French to them. Them not having the common sense to realize that his tone wasn't a happy one and that he was swearing at them awed and hugged him. He froze.

"Merde!" He yelled when he came to his senses; he was being tugged by the girls and now two others into a movie therate.

"Anytin but dat Petites!" He panicked grabbing onto the sides of the door aimlessly. The five of them pulled him off and the doors shut soundly behind him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy ran out, using the excuse he needed the bathroom he had escaped. He ran, and ran, and ran until he was back in the institute.

Hair mused.

Clothes torn.

Red and Pink smudges over his face.

He ran until he got to the door running inside and locking it hastily behind him.

He slid down against the door heavily breathing. That was his workout for the day.

"Merde dose Femmes are dangerous!" He stated warily as he inspected the damage of his shirtsleeve in the mirror in front of him. Thankful it wasn't his card one he relaxed.

Then it hit him.

All he had to do to get rid of the little obsessive maniacs was change his eyes back to red from brown. He hit his head against the wall and French cursing could be heard throughout the mansion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	6. Painted on my Memories

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy had been in search for Rogue since he had got back from the attack placed upon him. She was nowhere to be seen.

Remy checked her room later that night. Silently fumbling with the lock until it popped open. He smirked as he heard the showed going, steam escaping from under the bathroom door. He quietly made his way over to her side of the room. Browsing her dresser he paused, looking through her make-up.

That was it.

He smirked as he swiftly pocketed it, placing it deep down into his trench coat pockets. He ran as he heard the shower stop.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He relaxed in the lounge, smirking to himself waiting for Rogues to notice. He gave her ten seconds.

He was off by two seconds. She was only eight.

"Lebeau! Where is my makeup?" She growled a murderous look upon her features.

"Awww Belle, belle Chere! Non makeup suits y' ver' nicely!" He teased.

"How did yah get it?" She ordered.

"Remy be a ver' good Theif!" He boasted.

"Give it back!"

"Non, a good thief never gives up!" He teased. "Remy will swap though."

"For whaht?" She questioned.

"A kiss mon Chere." He smirked.

Rogue was about to yell at him but thought of a better idea.

"Well, ah guess that would be okah." She smirked crawling onto his lap running her hands down his stomach and over his thighs.

Remy gulped. Nervously wriggling as he felt his pants get tighter. Boy this femme would be great in the bedroom if she could touch. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her slender hand lightly rub over his sensitive area and his pants got tight. Unknown to him her hand was rising up his arm.

Rogue silently made her way down to his wrist, she had been wondering for a long time what he had to hide, she recognized the watch upon his wrist whilst they were shopping, it was the same as her brothers. She gently moved her left hand up his thigh and her right unknown to him fumbled with the clasp on the watch.

She suddenly tore it off and Remy snapped back to reality clenching his eyes.

Rogue was in shock. Remy tore up out of the seat, his hand brushing Rogues cheek as he ran towards the staircase.

Rogue collapsed to the floor memories over taking her mind.

A hospital room came into view. Screaming was taking over the room, a baby crying. Distress.

'_He's a Demon! He's evil! Oh what will god do to us all?" A woman could be heard screaming. Lying on the hospital bed. Looking at the small bundle with terror. The baby's cries could be heard loud and clear, as it lay alone on an abandoned table. The woman started hyperventilating, panicking, the line on the machine was flat lining it but the doctors too afraid and scared by the baby didn't help. The room was deserted apart from the woman and the screaming baby. The machine went quiet. The room was silent. _

_What could have been no longer then three minutes a man in his early twenties ran in staring at the woman. He started to cry, and shake her. It was then he noticed the baby alone on the table. He walked over picking up the small bundle, taking the blanket off the babies face. His eyes filled with sadness as he held the baby closer to his chest, walking out of the room and hospital just him and the baby._

Rogue held her temple as she got another memory shooting through her mind.

_A boy of no more than four years was sitting alone on a swing, staring at his shoes. The man approached him, smiling at the small boy, he was a joyful man but sorrow was hidden in his eyes, no doubt from the woman's death. The boy looked up and smiled "Mornin Perre!" The red and black in his eyes gleaming with joy. _

"_Hello Rem's, your brother was looking for y" He said lovingly as he ruffled his hair and bent down to the boy's eye level. "Rem, I love de way y' look, t' me nothing matters but, I'm worried for y" His eyes filled up with tears. "I need y' t' wear dese." He finished. _

"_Papa, y' sad, I didn't mean t' make you sad!" The small boy whimpered as the small sunglasses were placed across his eyes. _

"_Y' didn' make me sad Rem. You could never." He smiled slightly ruffling his hair again and taking the small boy up to the mansion overlooking the swampland. _

_The time flashed by and Rogue saw the man she easily recognized as Gambit. He was pacing in a hallway, yelling could be heard. _

"_I am not marrying him father! He's… one of them!" _

"_You will do as your told! This will create Unity with the guilds."_

_Gambit paused hurt in his eyes as he descended down the staircase, _

_Next thing he was in a church, a woman with blonde hair standing a meter away from him. Faint proposals could be heard. But when Remy went to place the ring on her finger it charged up. Screaming could be heard through the church. Remy ran with the ring scared as he tossed it out through the window with the portrait of the Virgin Mary. He was terrified; Panic took over his features as everyone ran out of the church. _

"_This means War Jean!" The blonde's father could be heard yelling. _

_A man around five years older ran over to him hugging him tightly._

"_Oh Rem, it keeps getting worse doesn't it?" _

"_Oh Henri." Gambit broke down crying on what Rogue could tell was his brothers shoulder. _

_The last thing Rogue saw was him packing his bags and jumping out the window and onto the tree, running down the empty streets of what Rogue understood to be New Orleans. _

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue regained her balance and ran towards Remy's room. Rogue fumbled with the door handle before breaking it right off. She ran in and stopped when she saw Remy sitting with his hands on his face, blocking the view of his eyes.

Rogue quietly made her way over to his bed. Lightly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Non! Chere! Go!" Gambit yelled panicking, shutting his eyes.

"Ga- Swamp Rat. I've seen it, I got your memories." She stated.

"O' course y' have." Remy said sadly, "It's y' power. Were y' scared?" He asked.

"No." She stated moving to look him in the face. She moved a gloved finger down his face and he opened his eyes wearily.

"Ah think thay are d' best part of yah." She smirked, looking at the red on the black.

Remy slightly smiled. Looking back at her. "Tanks Chere, Remy likes yours to"

"Doesn't mean ah lahke yah any bettah!" She said defensively.

"That's fine by me Chere" he smiled stroking the white in her hair.

"Anyway, ah'm gonna give yah watch back, but just so yah know, yahre eyes aren't anythin' to be ashamed of." She commented walking out of the room.

Remy waited until she had gone. "Tanks Chere." He said quietly feeling better than he had since the church.

And for the first time since the Church, he had a sleep not disturbed by the nightmares that plagued his mind.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He woke soon after midnight, craving a smoke desperately. He had an idea when he saw Rogues balcony curtains flowing out, meaning it was open. He jumped down into the garden carefully choosing the best. Climbing back up he grabbed his paper and his Queen and King of hearts card and silently jumped across to her balcony. He made his way to her dresser watching her sleep, so peaceful, he placed the items on the dresser before he made his way back to his own room, for another peaceful sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	7. Pretend the Past isn't Real

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue woke up, gently massaging her temple as she gathered the blankets around her waist. Reaching her hand towards her alarm clock fumbling around on her dresser but instead of finding her alarm clock her fingertips brushed against a cold and soft item. Her head whipped around shocked to see all the new things there that once hadn't been and her alarm clock moved to the right.

Dragging her legs off the side of her bed she sat in silence. Lightly tracing her fingers over the two cards and carefully playing with the stem of the rose. It was then, when she moved the rose and the cards that she noticed the note her fingers made a reach towards it when she heard the shower stop and fumbling of a door handle.

Hearing this she tore open her draw swiping all the stuff into it.

Sitting up straight, she pretended she had just then awoken when Kitty emerged from the bathroom in her pink towel.

"Rogue! Can I like use your hairdryer? Mines like broken!"

Rogue twitched remembering what happened the last time someone used something's of hers. Kurt and the shower. But in desperate curiosity to what was on the note.

"Yah suhre Kittah."

"Like thanks!" the small valley girl exclaimed before running back into the bathroom and closing the door.

She slowly opened the draw carefully moving the other things to get to the note.

Chere

Remy would like to thank you for being there for him when he needed you. He wants you to have these small things, and his friendship.

Remy

Ps: Remy KNEW you were warming up too him -

Rogue rolled her eyes before holding the rose up to her nose breathing in its strong scent. She sighed as she crawled out of bed to hurry kitty out of the bathroom.

As she went to knock she was phased through. Rogue growled before slamming the door shut.

Ten minutes later she wrapped her towel around her body. Using another towel she rubbed her hair partially dry before heading towards her dresser and mirror for her…

Makeup.

"Cajun!" she growled.

Rogue was dressed in less than three minutes. Running and tripping down the stairs she stomped into the kitchen.

"You!" She shouted pointing accusingly at the Cajun that had previously being munching happily on his cereal.

"Chere! What a pleasant surprise!" He greeted her.

"Don't you CHERE me!" She screeched as she lunged at him narrowly missing as he jumped off the stool.

Rogue ended up chasing him over the couch and once again outside.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue had Remy backing up slowly, arms in the air.

"Where. Is. Mah. Makeup?" She ordered.

"NON! Y' never get it off Remy alive! Its revenge!" He defended himself.

Rogue paused before advancing on him once again.

"What hav' ah evah done tah yah?"

"WHAT?" Remy asked amazed. "Lied about y' age, said a fictional character was more handsome and charming then Remy, Threatened Remys family jewels." He shuddered at the last one. "An den! You let dose monsters drag Remy into a chick flick! He barely came out alive! E' even ad a nightmare about et!" He pouted.

"Oh poor Remy!" She mocked. "Now give meh mah makeup back!"

"Non!" He gulped.

"Fahne." She drew closer to him. Her lips not even inches from his own. She then smirked pushing him lightly on the chest.

SPLASH

"Chere!" Remy yelled as he scrambled out of the water fountain. "It's cold!" He said hugging himself.

Rogue smirked and couldn't hold back her laughter.

That was until he chose to attack her with a hug. Rogue froze as she tried to ignore the feel of his body against his own. She regained her senses and hurriedly ran back towards the mansion.

Leaving a cold and confused Gambit.

Thoughts over took his mind.

'Did I do something? Is she scared of me?'

He shivered before heading back inside, making sure his watch was secure beforehand.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue ran up to her room closing the door swiftly behind her.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she calmed down, her consience attacking her about how she had left Remy, alone, cold and most likely confused as ever.

She sighed before running down the stairs to inspect the damage.

When Rogue reached the lounge she spotted Gambit sitting on his own by the fireplace attempting to dry off. She observed him for a while, hidden by the wall separating herself from the Cajun.

The soft light of the fireplace was reflecting on his eyes, but still the red and black was well concealed.

She slowly advanced towards him, sitting down beside him with one leg over the other. She frowned as she noticed he hadn't become aware of her presence.

"So, Swamp Rat."

Remy jumped. "Jeez! Chere!"

"What are yah doin' tahday?" She questioned smirking at the scare she had given him.

Remy studied her expression before grinning. "Remy be doin' whatever his Chere be doin" He smirked inching his wet body and clothes closer to her. She inched away trying to hide her laughter.

"Y' smiling at Remy!" He stated happily moving another inch towards her.

"No ah didn' and get yah wet self awah from meh!" she complained.

"Y' did! Y' did! Remy's Chere loves im!"

Rogue glared at him before moving at least 5 inches further from him. She couldn't hold her glaring as he prodded her promptly in the sides, making her laugh.

"Ah!" She screeched and shifted even further away.

Remy smirked before grabbing her and pulling her closer as he continued to attack her. The strange and uncommon sound of Rogues laughter could be heard through a few of rooms downstairs.

"Oooo Gambit! Yah arhe sooo on!" She threatened jumping on him attacking his sides in return. Soon there were two grown up people rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter.

That was until Rouge heard Logan coming and jumped up onto the couch hurriedly.

Remy looked at her strange before he noticed the rather large man standing in the doorway.

He gulped as he saw tiny bits of metal threaten to poke out of the man's knuckles.

Wolverine smiled at Rogue and let out a soft growl at Remy when she wasn't looking before turning around and raiding the kitchen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy was still frozen to the spot.

"Whats wrong Swamp Rat?" Rogue questioned giving him a odd look.

"He wants t' chop Remy int' pieces an' hang im as a trophy!" He complained.

"Well who wouldn'?" She teased. She saw his throat tighten and she laughed.

"He does naught! Logan would never, hes a softy at heart!" She proclaimed laughing.

"T' Chere he may be! But he want's Remy in pieces Chere!" He continued.

"Aw Rems yah aint that special!" Rogue laughed mussling his hair up before retreating up the stairs.

Remy heard the sound of metal and jumped up. In the doorway was wolverine staring him up and down.

"What yah looking at Gumbo?" He growled as he headed towards the Garage.

Remy's eyes widened as he ran up the stairs in search of safety and his Chere.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	8. Looking for the rest of me

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy smiled as he stumbled in the door in the middle of the night, tripping over small things such as the doormat he managed to lock the door. He could hear someone telling him to be stealth, to be quiet.

Oh wait.

That was his mind.

Remy laughed at himself as he tripped up the stairs occasionally whacking himself on the rail or getting his boot somehow attached to the mat, thus making him laugh even harder.

Good for him the entire mansion was out on a mission to recruit some new guy from some place. He hadn't really listened, had been too preoccupied saving his throat from the danger room lesson with claws.

Claws?

Remy laughed and reminded himself to call the beast that later on.

**THUMP**

He rubbed his back and looked at the offending door, he could have sworn it had made a move to attack him. Cautiously trying to regain his vision he glared at it before turning around carefully.

**Creak**

"AHUH! Remy knew et!" He claimed as he attempted to turn around but landed flat on his behind.

"Cajun?"

"Ah! Chere! Remy thought you be in…" he scrunched up his face as he tried to remember exactly where they had been.

"Ah didn't hav tah go,"

"Oooo, well Chere! Who… who else here is?" He looked up at her pouting at his mixed up words.

"Just you and meh Cajun, Wolvies due back in a few." She smirked, "Your drunk."

"Non! Remy be tipsy Chere!" He pronounced as he managed to saunter to his feet and inched closer to her.

"No Gambit be drunk." She mimicked backing up until they eventually ended up in her room. "You should go to bed." She stammered.

"Remy be tired here." He smirked as he yawned and attempted to place his head on her shoulder.

"Cajun!" She growled as she managed to hold him up.

"Chere." He smirked back. He then lifted his hand playing with her hair dangerously close to her skin.

Rogue tore away frightened.

"We both know whah happens if yah touch meh!" She warned backing away.

"Non!" He smirked as he made a grab for her hair.

"CAJUN!" She shouted backing away onto the balcony.

"Yes my amour?" He smiled.

Rogue backed up until she was over the rail. Remy's hand was nearing her hair again and she panicked backing right up.

"AH!" She screamed as she toppled over holding on by her left hand.

Remy swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her back over.

"Tis not a nice way t' die Chere." He whispered as he sat on the ground. Pulling at the white in her hair once before laying on her balcony.

"Shh Remy want t' sleep." And with that he was asleep on her balcony.

She moved her hands to move his leg off her own.

Her eyes widened as she saw her bare hands. As the previous moment replayed in her head over and over again. She moved one hand over the other examining her fingers, they were warmed then before. What had that Cajun done?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue managed to drag him over to his own room careful not to touch his bare skin just incase she had been imagining things.

Closing his door carefully behind her she pulled her covers up and lay down.

She was sure he had touched her bare skin. But how?

Two hours of thinking and she had come to no conclusion but to a question.

Should she tell the professor?

Her sleep was disrupted many times by the thoughts rampaging through her own.

To tell. She decided as she made a faint last attempt to sleep.

She woke when the LCD lights on her alarm clock started flashing.

9am!

She shot up in bed. That had been the longest she had slept in a long time.

She rearranged her pajama top and moved out of bed towards the bathroom. Coming out she realized her makeup was still missing.

Cajun.

She started to panic.

Would he remember that they… touched? She talked herself into going down to the kitchen to see if he was awake yet. Her mind racing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When she had got down to the kitchen, she realized that he was still asleep, what could she had expected with a hangover like he was going to have.

Instead she sat down with Jamie her eyes looking at the TV but her mind elsewhere.

'What if he can touch me?' she thought to herself.

In truth this scared her more than she would eve admit. Gambit, the player, the ladies man, her the untouchable, or so it had always been. Without her barrier his flirting would no doubt not only verbal but also physical. Her defense would be no more.

She shuddered at the thought as she swirled her cereal around with the cutlery.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy however had finally awoken, cursing the sun that was streaming in through his curtains, his sight already awfully sensitive without the help of the hangover.

He slowly made his way over to the curtains and slamming them shut. The daylight still managing to show.

Growling he headed for the cure. The shower.

Ten minutes later a much more relaxed Remy appeared from the steam, towel around his waist. Chucking on his jeans he started looking for a shirt.

Damn storm and her need to clean everything. He sighed as he made his way through the halls shirtless.

Needless to say Scott and a lot of the other male species of the Xmen were a lot less impressed then their girlfriends.

Remy sat on top of the washing machine pulling on his trademark black shirt, it was still a little damp, but it didn't really matter. He remembered the first time he had gotten his clothes back; every single one had been named with Remy Lebeau. He had found this rather amusing and comforting as he remembered back home.

He moved the rest of the washing back into the basket before smirking.

He swiftly moved his hand to the emerald green item on top. Thumbing the back of it.

Rogue.

He smirked as he pocketed it.

e He

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After avoiding Rogue until he got the item securely hidden in his own draws he made his way down to annoy his favorite X Girl.

He paused as he looked at her. He vaguely remembered been dragged into his own room in his drunken state. He shrugged it off and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mornin' Chere." He frowned as she flinched and moved hastily away looking down.

"No retorts?" He teased.

"Not really Swamp Rat." She said half heartedly, still moving towards the end of the couch.

"Awww Chere." He whined and made his way to the kitchen.

'Did I do something last night?' He questioned himself. Cautiously looking back at the girl on the couch.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue had decided to ask the professor after all. After the event on the couch, Remy's hands centimeters away from her skin. She did not want him finding out.

She was about to knock when the professor's voice echoed in her head.

'_Come in Rogue.'_

She took a deep breath opening the door.

"What can I do for you today?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Well yah see…" She stuttered, she was been silly, she couldn't touch. She bit her lip and continued. "It mahte be easier if yah were to read mah mind." She concluded.

The professor raised his eyes at this.

"If you are sure Rogue?"

"Ah am." She bit her lip once again.

At the end of it, the professor looked almost as confused as her.

"That is something Rogue." He commented, she didn't reply to his statement.

"I will have to look into this." He stated more to himself then to Rogue.

"Ahkay." Rogue replied hastily.

"You are free to go." The professor continued.

"Can… _ I mean_…" She started but was cut off.

"I won't tell anyone until your ready Rogue." He smiled at her as she shut the door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Xavier was for once in his life drawing a blank. He watched the surveillance tapes many times. He was almost about to give up. Rogues hand had indeed made direct contact with Remy's but how was unknown to him. He stared at it once again when he saw a flash.

He quickly re-winded and paused at the contact.

Remy's hand had a faint glow of pink.

"Oh my." He muttered out aloud.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was half way through brushing her teeth when the professor's voice interrupted.

"_Rogue please report to my office, alone." _

Rogue once again bit her lip, a habit she was starting to do quite frequently.

It was almost midnight, it must be important. She rinsed her mouth and hastily headed down to his office.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Hello Rogue" He welcomed turning his computer screen to her.

"This is very peculiar, but it seems, Remy has kinetic energy, which we all knew. But what it seems is, when he charges himself, however intentional or unintentional it may have been, he forms a slight barrier to your power. Although the barrier does not always show. This would have happened because of the… state he was in, he could not control his powers to the fullest and so… it resulted in a minor charge. Not one that you can usually see, but I guess he had a split second where the charge was deeper which allowed me to notice it on the screen."

Rogue was shocked. He could touch her. The one person and it had to be that flirt.

"Thank yah professor." She said hurriedly making a beeline for the door, she needed time to think.

"No problem, we will be doing tests on Remy to make sure my guess it correct, hank will have to know, but we will inform Remy it is just a checkup."

Rogue nodded before retreating to her room.

Pulling out her diary after making sure Kitty was asleep she got out her pen and wrote.

_Dear diary. _

Guess what? Gambit can touch me. The professor said, Swampy can charge himself however slightly and it forms a barrier. I have told the professor not to tell him. I have to make sure I keep distance between Gambit and I, he cannot find out. This is more frightening and confusing then not being able to touch. I was untouchable. It was my barrier. Now I have nothing. He cannot find out.

_Rogue._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Her


	9. Misunderstandings of a sort

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was currently hitting the coffee machine trying to get it to work. Sighing she resorted to water instead. This was not her week. Tugging at her gloves she forced away the memory of how Remy's skin had felt across her own and focused on the water flowing from the tap. Turning around she came face to face with a tall blonde guy.

Rogue jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry to startle you, I'm… kinder new here. I'm Warren Worthington." He held out his hand smiling cautiously at her.

"Rouge." She replied forcing a smile back there was something she liked about this one.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you." He smiled and walked back towards the recreation room.

Rogue frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen him before.

Silently she put her glass down before walking into the same room seeing him playing pool on his own.

He looked up and smiled once again.

"You wanna play? I'm taking friends right now." He smirked passing her the que.

"Yah suhre." She smiled warmly before taking the stick and lining up her shot.

Fifteen minutes later they were both down to the black. Warren had told her about his home and Rogue had then realised where she had seen him before. Although on TV through all the years she had never heard about the infamous Warren Worthington the third being a mutant.

Rogue in return had told him of her power and a bit of her past. When she came to ask what his power was he had been slow to reply, but instead smiled and said she would have to see it first hand later.

Aiming up for the black ball he cleared his throat before talking.

"Sooo does a girl like you… have… a special someone?" He asked hitting the ball and narrowly missing.

"No, Ah like to keep tah mahself with mah powers and all." She commented lining up the black in return.

"Oh, I don't see why. Touch isn't always the most important thing." He smiled.

Rogue blushed slightly before preparing to whack the ball.

The que completely missed the white ball and hit the felt leaving a small mark. What had distracted her was two strong arms curve around her waist and warm breath attack her neck.

"Bonjour Chere!" He teased then noticed the blonde playing pool with her and his face turned hastily into a glare.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend Rogue?" Warren asked confused.

"Non, she has moi." Remy answered for Rogue.

"Argh! Cajun! Piss off! I don' have yah nor do ah want yah!" She growled as she wriggled free from his arms and moved closer to Warren.

Remy glared harder at Warren, Warren merely chuckled and knocked the black ball into the pocket.

"Yah stupid Swamp Rat! Yah made me loose!" She complained and hit him over the head before saying goodnight to Warren and walking towards her room.

"Oh and ah wan' a rematch Warren!" she hollered back.

Warren introduced himself to Remy and Remy, glared and replied in a threatening manner introducing himself as Gambit before stalking off.

Warren was easily to say, a bit weirded out as he followed what Rogue had done and went to his own room, freeing his wings by lifting off his shirt.

He locked the door and took out off the balcony.

Flying around he did a lap of the mansion grounds before soaring over the roof of the mansion.

"Oi!" He heard a voice yell.

He was nearly startled out of the sky.

"I see you have recognised my ability?" He smiled soaring down towards her.

"Yah I guess so." She smiled.

They stood in silence before Warren spoke again.

"Want a ride?" He smirked.

"Are yah serious?" Her eyes widened. "Yah could drop me!"

"No, I wouldn't drop you!" He smiled mischievously.

She paused and decided to go for it.

He smiled picking her up in his arms before jumping off the balcony.

Near by a pair of sad red eyes were watching.

"So Angels are y' ting Chere." He mumbled sadly walking back over to his bed. Somehow this was already more painful then what Bella had done.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue bounced down the stairs happily.

"Mornin!" She smiled to the entire population of the dining hall.

Needless to say, the entire dining hall were as shocked as ever.

Jean had choked on her coffee.

Scott had fell off his chair and the stick had lodged itself further up his ass.

Wolverine had sliced through the newspaper he had been reading.

And Charles had almost fallen out of his wheelchair.

Rogue stayed oblivious to this and made an instant coffee before going outside and sitting in the sun.

Remy watched her intently from his balcony. He loved the way she was sitting with one hand holding the coffee and the other twirling the white in her hair. Smiling he kept his gaze.

His smiled turned into a frown as he saw his blonde nemesis sit beside her patting her on the knee as a form of hello.

Slamming the curtain he clambered back into bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The entire younger X men population was located in the lounge, there was to be a Halloween party and they were going over the final details.

Warren sat close to Rogue, talking during the most boring bits of Scott's lectures.

"So Rogue, wanna go as friends?" He asked cautiously.

"Yah surhe Warren." She said happily.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy had missed the meeting through his moping.

"Bonjour Kitty cat! Wanna tell Remy what the meeting was about?"

"Oh yeah like sure! The Halloween party!"

"Ah okay Petite. Who y' goin wid?" He asked smiling at the younger girl.

"Kurt, as friends, just like Rogue and Warren." She smiled. "Lance like isn't allowed."

Remy was annoyed beyond speech.

"Are you like okay Remy?" She asked as he nodded and turned around and left.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue and Warren were wandering around the grounds the night before the party.

"Yah know, Warren ah lahke guys like yah, they are tha only ones who won't evah expect anythang."

Warren in return slightly laughed before they both returned to get ready for the dance.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue looked over her appearance cautiously. She was going as Elizabeth Bathory, the Vampire. The corset made it incredibly hard for her to breathe and the skirt border lined that of what she would have been tripping over with. However when Kitty had seen it, she had, however reluctantly said it looked nice, it was a deep shade of red and black combined.

She picked up her dark red lipstick before putting a thick layer on and tucking the stray strands of white behind her ears. She then looked over at the bathroom door that had opened and out came Kitty.

Kitty was the complete opposite of Rogue. In a pink princess costume that went down to her feet. She smiled brightly at Rogue before grabbing her wrist as they both glided down the stairs and into where the dance was held.

Rogue laughed at her brother who had dyed himself red for the event, but had instead ended up a nice purple.

She wandered over to Warren, who had taken his place as the angel he was. She smirked and teased him before dancing and talking.

Meanwhile, Remy was watching from across the room. He had felt no need to dress up majorly, but had shoved on a suit and some devil horns on, and decided to place his image inducer off and show his red and black eyes. It was amazing how many people had asked where he had got his contacts from. He merely smiled at them before telling them it was a secret and they laughed at this and usually walked off.

He grimaced when he saw Warren walk over to him.

"So what's up with your eyes?" He asked happily as Rogue came up beside him.

"Dey jus' always like dis." He answered before stalking outside.

"I don't think he likes me." Warren frowned.

"The Cajun is usually quite a nice guy… ah mean, me and him argue a lot, mostly on my part, but he isn't normally lahke this…" She stated.

Warren nodded and placed his hands in his pockets and Rogue pulled her hands away from his.

"Ah bettah go talk tah him." She commented following Remys path.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She eventually found him sitting on the statue in the middle of the pond.

"What is yah problem?" She asked. "Warren ain't done anythang tah yah!" She growled.

"Well, y' seem to get along REAL nice Chere so why don' you make up for Remy's rudeness." He seethed pouting at the same time.

"Well, yah I guess Warren is very special tah meh." She commented playing with her hands.

Remys heart sunk. As he realized, he was too late.

"Ah mean, Ah've nevah had a gay friend before." She finished.

Remy was speechless.

"Ah bettah get inside." She continued walking away.

"Non!" He grinned happily picking her up and swinging her round. He pulled his white sleeve down past his fingertips and pressed it against his lips and Rogues.

He kissed her softly and pulled away. Snaking his arm around her waist he dragged her along.

Rogue was too startled to say anything.

Not for long though.

**:WHACK:**

"Yah perverted Swamp Rat!" She huffed and headed back inside.

Remy ran after her, whining for one dance. Eventually, three hours later, Rogue gave in. Remy smiled and kissed her hair so gently she was oblivious to it. He held her close in his arms, enjoying her scent, her body, and her touch. And secretly, she was enjoying his as well.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

H


	10. Delusionally left alone

The next morning Rogue felt she was missing something, walking through the halls it was quiet.

When she wanted to read, it was possible.

It was both relaxing… and unnerving.

Okay, she admitted it. She was more unnerved then she was relaxed.

The Cajun was officially no-where to be seen. Normally, he would have been up before her,patiently waiting outside in the off chance she would forget something and come out in nothing but her towel.

Rogue snorted at the thought,

Delusional little one he was.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Later that day although one (Rogue) would not admit it, she was worried. A few hours previously she had noticed his bike had gone also and it was dark and the rain was pouring down torrentially.

Sighing she saw a figure coming down the driveway. The sigh of relief passed her lips. That was until she saw the bike wobble and then collapse on its driver. Panicking she ran down the stairs and onto the driveway.

She slid down on her knees struggling to lift the bike as she slipped across the muddy stones.

She collapsed with exhaustion after the bike was torn off him with strength she never knew she had. Hurridly she tore back onto her knees as she noticed the blood that had been pouring down from his helmet to his neck. Hastily but with the upmost amount of care she removed it and gaspsed at the sight.

His right cheek was torn with a thick cut. Obviously by that of a knife or dagger.

What seemed like minutes, but in reality was mere seconds she felt the presence of her fellow teammates. She could not tell who all she could do was stare at the collapsed Cajun.

She watched silently as he was hastily carried away. She then felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders as her friend and roommate helped her inside. Happy for the rain that was hiding her tears of both fright and pain.

She felt herself ushered into the bathroom, a towel placed into her hands. She looked at the replica of herself in the mirror. Mud was flung through her hair and on her clothes. A mixture of her own and Remys blood mixed on her hands. Hers from the grazes on her hands after scraping across the sharp stones of the driveway.

She stripped and got into the welcoming shower. She hissed as the water collided with her injuries.

It was then she had time to think. She then realized, no matter how perverted and self confident he had been, he had been the nicest and most accepting of her powers. Never flinching when she was near him, never taking her warnings seriously. Accepting her for her, as so many others found hard to do.

And now as he was lying there unconscious and barely breathing, or so she hoped he still was, she realized he had taken the role she had never had filled, her best friend. No matter how much she despised his arrogance.

She wrapped her towel around her hair and headed out to her room.

As she finished getting dressed she heard a faint knock on her door. She opened it slowly and noticed it was Jean with a small parcel in her hands.

"Hank found this in Remy's pocket. He thought it might beling to you or something. Do you recognize it?" She enquired.

"Not yet…" She answered before taking it in her hands and thanking Jean before leaving her to her own thoughts.

Slowly she opened and read something that made her stop.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Happy Birthday Chere. **_

_**.21.02.05.**_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Pausing she realized he had most likely bought this for her birthday. Which was more then 4 months away. Talk about early shopper.

Her mind battled with her curiosity.

She shouldn't open it; it was not for her yet.

She placed it on her dresser before sliding into bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was halfway through the night she realized.

He had wanted her to open it, why else would her name be half written in a rush with new ink. What bothered her was the mix of blood, which obviously meant, in the middle of his fight, or attack he had tried to write it.

Anger fled through her mind. Stupid Cajun.

She turned on the lamp and tugged once at the wrapping as a single object fell into her hands.

A necklace, two dragons, one Dark metal one light curled into the shape of a heart, holding hands and twisting tails. A bright red stone heart dangled from between them.

Her breath got caught in her lungs as she read the engraving back. She may be bad at French, but that she could understand.

**_"Je'taime Rogue._**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Review!


	11. Back to Business

The object dropped onto the floor as the result of her shock.

Lies.

Sure, the Cajun had been a flirt, but never had he done anything like this, never play with her thoughts and feelings like this.

Picking up the object she wrapped it tight in an attempt to pretend it had never been opened at all.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Her hands collided with her headboard as she stretched her hands out.

Sitting up she decided to go and visit the hopefully still breathing Cajun, whom still had her makeup.

Skipping the shower because of her late night one she paused at her door before walking over to her dresser and picking up the single wrapped object. She had stayed up late in the bathroom wrapping it to perfection so it looked like it had never been open.

Placing it in her pocket she strolled down to the medical bay.

Upon reaching the said place she saw the Cajun soundly asleep. Slowly she opened the top draw blushing when she saw what occupied it. Boxers. She snapped out of her embarrassment as she placed the parcel in there.

Taking a moment to look over the Cajun. Hair fell loosely around his face and she noticed his nose twitch from it obviously tickling. Making sure he was fast asleep she moved it away from his face and traced the bandage on his cheek.

The blood on the bandage was thick. She sighed and sat beside him, out of the silence she noticed his cards on his dresser. Picking them up she studied each and every one. What made him so fanatic about these things anyhow?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy felt conscious once again bring him to his senses. Opening his eyes all he could see was a blur. Trying to recognise where he was. Panicking he jumped up. Severe pain in both his side and face caused him to jerk back down and clutch his side.

"Cajun!" He heard a voice comfort him.

"Chere?" He tried. Her voice reminded him that he was safe.

"Good tah see yah still breathing Swampy."

"Remy knew y' cared." He joked squinting trying to regain his lost vision.

"Are yah alraght?" She questioned worried.

"Remy be fine." He smiled reassuringly as his sight returned.

"Juss temporary blindness." He half joked.

"Ah'm gonna go and get Hank." She stated.

"Non! Remy be enjoyin' Y' company!" He stated grabbing her covered arm making her flinch.

"Remy." She tried calling him by his proper name.

"Although Remy loves de way y' say his name he not gonna let y' go Roguey." He smirked.

"Fahne then, yah can tell me what happened to yah instead." She started.

"In other thoughts mebbe y' should tell de doc Remy be awake." He stated avoiding answering.

"Not now Cajun, yah trapped."

"Remy juss came home late." He tried smiling.

"Argh! Yah unbelievable!" She complained throwing her hands in the air as Hank walked in.

"Hes all yahres!" She smiled sarcastically before heading out the door.

"Remy, that's no good, Rogue was the one who found you remember?" Hank chuckled.

Remy squinted as he tried to regain his memory. All he remembered was falling off his bike after the fight and… oh… Rogue.

"Merde…" He stated. "Remy needs t' talk t' her." He said moving over to stand up before collapsing.

"Not now." He laughed as he checked Remys wounds.

After a few minutes Hank broke the silence.

"Rogue dropped something off in your drawer by the way." He smiled at Remy.

Remy froze and made no attempt to retrieve whatever it was. Eagar to see if it was what he thought but wanted the privacy.

Minutes after when the doctor had left he silently checked the said drawer. Sighing he picked up the object, the name half written and what he knew to be his own blood on the packaging. He saw small tears on the paper and a small part of him wondered whether Rogue had opened it. But in reality they were most likely from the fight.

He placed it back in before smirking. She had been in his boxers' drawer.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy was loosing his mind. He had been stuck in this goddamn white room for hours. His Chere had not returned. And even more his body was against him and chose to collapse every time he tried to get up. His side hurt, his cheek would no doubt be scared forever. And he craved a Cigarette. Badly.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hours later he made yet another attempt at getting up. This time grinning at his success.

He struggled to make his way through the back passages of the mansion towards his room. Pausing as he reached the handle. Turning around smirking he chose to try the other door.

Perfect.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was returning to her room from the danger room session. Although this time 'someone' had decided swimming in the cold was a great idea. Bastard.

She squeezed the remaining water out of her hair before finding her key to open her door.

Confused when it opened without it. That meant one thing.

Gambit.

And not to her surprise, he was sprawled out on her bed.

Asleep.

She silently observed him. On her side of the bed. And then she started to panic. On her side of her bed, the one with the journal under the pillow. Had he found it?

Hastily she made her way over to him as silent as she could. Surprised that he did not wake up. The painkillers must have sedative in them.

"Swamp Rat." She nudged his arm careful not to touch his wounds.

He didn't move.

She leant down closer tapping him once again.

"Gambit!" She said a bit louder.

He showed no signs of movement.

That was until she had her back to him.

Strong arms had reached up and grabbed her.

"Ah! SWAMP RAT!" She hissed struggling to get off him however in his weakened state and her not wanting to hurt him proved unsuccessful.

"Why hello Chere." He teased snuggling into her.

"Gambit! Let meh go!" She growled.

"Non, Remy enjoyin' sleepin' 'ere, nice bed, nice scent, an' now e' got is' Chere!" He smiled happily.

"That's kinda creepy yah know…" Rogue stopped struggling to glance at him. "Were yah a stalker in yah last lahfe?" She teased forgetting about their current position.

"Non… Remy don' tink so." He stated thoughtfully.

Rogue took this chance to pull away.

"Aw Chere! Y' play dirty!" He whined before smirking a look of thought across his face. "Actually. Remy's okay wid dat." He teased.

"Argh Pervert!"

"At y' service Chere!" He continued.

She gave up moving him and sat on the corner of her bed as far away from him as she could.

He inched closer.

She moved further.

**WHACK**

"Ouch!" She screeched

"You okay in there stripes?"

Both the southerners froze.

"Uh yeah fahne. Just tripped over, about tah get changed." She added so he wouldn't come in.

"Alright." He stated before walking off.

"Well, Remy was wondering if you'd move so far back y' would fall off." He smirked

"Damn Swamp Rat!" She glared.

"Anyway, Chere weren't y' about t' get changed?" He asked hopefully.

"In yah dreams."

"In Remys dreams more den dat 'appens!" He grinned.

"Argh! Perve!"

"Remy tought we already established dat?" He laughed at her frustrated expression. "Y' sexy when y' mad."

Rogue growled before realizing there was no way she could win this one.

"So, yah gonna tell me what really happened tah yah?" She asked.

"Non, Y' don need t' know Chere." He claimed seriously.

"Fahne." She gave up annoyed.

"Right. Anyhow. I would say Wolvie will be coming to check on y' soon so Remy best be goin' he would likes to keep his 'Jewels' intact."

"Argh! Cajun too much information!" She held her hand across her face.

"Awww Remy knows y' love him, and his boxers from what e' hears!" He teased winking at her before heading out her door with a single wave.

Growling with frustration she laid back on her bed where he had been laying moments ago.

Cigarettes.

Spice.

Wait till Logan got a whiff of this one. So much for a careful thief, because of him she would now have to keep her door permanently closed, open the windows in the freezing cold, and clean her sheets she had only replaced yesterday.

But on the upside it was the best sleep she ever endured.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- ---

Review my Sweets!


	12. Relive the moments

Review this please, it's extra long!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy smiled as he half walked half limped down the hall away from Rogues room. Painfully he made his way down to the danger room, down all fifty-four Ivory stairs. He had missed walking around so he decided to lounge about the mansion, feeling the need to use the bathroom he stopped at the changing room ones.

Swinging the door open he instantly felt uncomfortable.

Warren was standing there.

Remy thought about turning around and running back up the stairs but Warren saw him first.

He bit his tongue and made out he was looking for something.

There was no way he was doing his business beside a gay man.

"Hey Gambit" Warren smiled "What you looking for?"

"Oh, Gambit lost a shirt, black one." He said hastily, hiding his discomfort well.

"I'm sorry, haven't seen one." Warren commented pulling his top back on.

"Tis all right' Remy will keep looking" He finished hobbling back up the stairs hurriedly.

Meanwhile Warren laughed, it was obvious Rogue had told him what he had told her, what he said was not incorrect but not completely correct either.

Remy was extremely good looking but Warren was neither obsessed nor going to attack him. Warren laughed at the thought.

"Cajuns" He chuckled before heading out of the changing shed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy, after what seemed like ages got to his room, desperately needing to piss. Hobbling into the bathroom he locked his room door and bathroom one.

He wasn't homophobic, just something about… being naked or anything like around them. The thought of sharing the mansion with a gay man reminded him of an old friend Jean Paul. However weird he still felt always would.

He shuddered before stepping into the shower.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Opening the door steam poured out of the bathroom making his room overcome with steam. Remy loved hot showers, what would normally make others scream with the heat, Remy loved it, the closest thing he had to compare to the South. He remembered how cold it had seemed when he first arrived in Bayville; he had barely held himself back from sleeping atop of the heater. Remy wandered around his room, pulling his Jeans over his boxers.

The steam illuminated the onyx and crimson walls, the professor had allowed Remy to decorate his room how he pleased, so Remy had gotten out his painting jeans and completely remodeled his room, shirtless at first. However this caused a problem and ended up with Remy getting threatened by Wolverine. The problem had been, the younger female population of the mansion had quite liked the idea of a half naked Cajun, and thus decided to all gather at the door, Remy had purely laughed at this and continued on his handiwork. And over all, his room looked great.

Laughing he opened the balcony and watched as the steam poured out through the open space, enrapturing the night sky.

Standing out on his balcony looking over the mansion grounds. To get a better view he chose to switch off his image inducer. His red on black eyes piercing the dark a faint glow hidden in the depths.

He smiled as he looked over to see the curtains blowing in the wind over in Rogues room. Tempted to jump over but the pain in his stomach told him otherwise. The jump was far too long for him to make alone in his current state.

Clad in only jeans he thought of another idea. Grabbing a top he jumped up. Balancing on the balcony railing he used his arms to pull himself atop of it. Smiling he edged across the roof to hers. Laying down softly trying not to inflict further pain on his injuries he hung over the side slowly.

His heart stopped as he saw her, a small smile across her features hugging the pillow he had previously being occupying. No doubt his smell still plagued it. Smiling he watched her sleep. He noticed the compromise between her and her roommate. The curtains and door were wide open and Rogue had both heaters beside her bed. It was then noticed her roommate, the Kitty cat get up and turn the bathroom light on he chose to retreat back to his own room. Knowing in his heart and mind it would not be that last time he watched her sleep. It was an obsession, and he was already addicted.

"Je'taime Rogue" He admitted to himself and the night sky.

Finishing a final puff of his smoke he laid down on his bed, shutting the balcony doors tight.

He lay down on his own bed and smiled. He hated hospitals, and it was great to be back in his own room carefully he slept on his back, careful not to reopen the wound.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue sat up stretching her arms to the headboard as she did daily. The smell of Remy still mixed with her vanilla, Spices, cigarettes and vanilla, such a weird but alluring combination. Without realising it she snuggled her face further into the scent. A small smile upon her lips before gathering her legs over the side of the bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy tried to avoid the noise, grabbing his pillow stuffing it over his ears.

"Argh!" He gave up scrambling off the bed stomping over to his door and flinging it open.

"What is wid all dis noise dis early!" He growled observing the three people out in the hallway.

The three, who were younger female recruits of the Xmen.

The three turned to face the half naked Cajun, eyes firmly attached to his bare chest.

"Merde." He rolled his eyes before slamming it again.

The noises of Ohmygawd! Could be heard through the thick wood of his door. He held the pillow back over his head, glancing at the alarm clock.

11am.

Damn petites.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue however had chosen to lounge around on the deserted sofa in front of the large fireplace, book in hand. A coffee lay beside her on the table. In a purple turtleneck and dark jeans she stretched out lying on her side. Glancing from page to page. The curtains were wide open; the start of snow fell as she smiled.

The book in question was the exact one that Remy had snatched previously months ago.

Flicking through it, pages well worn from many times of reading. Smirking as she read the pages Remy had just missed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy slowly made his way out of bed, too lazy to change he wandered out his door in nothing but satin pyjama pants. The younger students would most likely be out this time of day. He smiled as he noticed the unique pair of streaks lapsed against the sofa.

Using his thief instincts he chose to sneak over behind her, peering over at what she was reading. His eyes widened in shock. Woah. Chere WAS dirty. He noticed then it was the same book he had previously taken.

He regained his thoughts and smirked.

And then, started to read it out.

"An' so e' placed 'is strong 'ands around 'er waist" He read aloud.

Rogue had jumped sky high from the moment he read the first word. Slamming the book she jumped up to face him.

"Cajun!" She yelled in anger and surprise.

He did nothing but wander towards her moving his hands to grab her waist. Laughing he moved his face closer to hers.

"Remy likes de books y' read." He whispered.

Rogue blushed, grabbing the said book and running up the stairs to her room.

Remy chuckled before lying where she once was.

Vanilla.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was hours later that day where Remy was getting restless. He had not seen Rogue budge from her room ever since the book incident.

Rattling her door handle so it would open he crept in, noticing her lone figure on the balcony. Kitty was obviously out.

Creeping up towards her he linked his arms around her waist.

"Remy!" She shouted disgruntled.

"Juss tought we could try out the book." He leant down close to her neck.

She tried in a vain attempt to shrug him off.

"Chere! Y' called Remy, Remy." He smiled.

"Well that is yah name. Now gett offa meh!" She protested as his hands lowered.

He moved down beside her ear.

"Non." He whispered turning her around so he could look at her.

He observed her features. Her bright emerald eyes. Full uncovered lips.

Leaning down his face close to her own.

Rogue had stopped struggling and was instead looking up at his eyes in return.

He moved in closer.

Bang!

They both jumped when they heard the sound underneath them. Someone had slammed the door below.

Rogue nervously pulled her hair behind her ears, standing back.

"Well. Ah will talk tah yah later." She offered a small smile.

Remy nodded, annoyed as hell that the noise had interrupted them. Her kiss may be poison, but it was no doubt worth taking.

Rogue was relieved. He didn't need her. He had girls lined up. She may be able to touch him, but her heart was not as cold or as unbreakable as she pretended. Breathing in watching his retreating figure before he turned around.

"Oh an' Chere, yah owe dis Cajun a snow fight sometime later dis week!" He smiled before closing the door.

She smiled before looking over the grounds at the mansion. A trail of white air evicted her lips.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay that was an extra long chapter so it deserves a review in my opinion - almost 2000 goddamn words and six pages in Times font, size 12!


	13. Side by Side

Rogue wandered out the front door of the mansion, snow-covering parts of the dark driveway.

Warm white gloves covered her hands as she snuggled her arms to her torso increasing the warmth she felt within her black jumper.

It amazed Rogue how the mansion still needed to wander down the path to collect the mail. Flipping open the flap she journeyed back towards the said mansion. She remembered Kurt had been eager to bamf down to avoid her walking in the cold, however she would rather indulge in the cold misty picture that was outside then smell the harsh scent of sulphur for the morning. She smiled at the kindness of her brother. Whether adopted or not.

Smack!

Something both cold and soft collided with Rogues face,

She paused in her path wiping the offending stuff on her face before eagerly looking around.

Cajun…

"Told y' Remy wan'ed a snow fight wit' his Chere" He smirked.

Rogue growled before chasing him across the front yard.

Chasing him through the forest on the edge of the yard she growled when she lost sight of him. Damn Cajun.

Crash!

A huge pile of snow was pushed off onto her. Looking up she saw the tail of a trench coat disappear, once again she took off, catching up with him with the adrenaline pumping through her, swiftly she jumped up onto the tree waiting for him to stop.

Smirking she then jumped down onto him. Picking up wads of snow she hastily rubbed it all over his face, knocking off glasses revealing his demon like eyes.

Sitting up slightly he shook the icicles out of his hair and off his face.

Rogue was sitting straddled across his lower body in triumph.

Rogue then saw the grin across his face before she had time to react he hauled her down close to his chest flipping her over so she lay under himself.

Rogue blew her hair off her face, glaring before her face turned blank.

Remy neared his face to her own.

"Remy does like dis position Chere." He whispered towards her ear.

Slowly he leant closer, silently moving his sleeve across her mouth.

He then leant right down, the thin cloth of his black dress shirt covering her lips. Pressing his lips to hers. Rogue started to kiss him back, all that she had been saying to herself, out the window, she moved her arms out of his grip about to run them through his hair, as Remys hands trailed her sides.

The mail lay abandoned beside the tree.

Breaking apart Remy looked her over smiling before standing up, offering a hand to Rogue she in her stunned state accepted it, pulling her up.

Snapping back to reality she glanced at the Cajun. Her lipstick remained on the cuff of his shirt, silently she made her way back to the mansion, and not a word passed her lips. Remy trailing close behind her, the smile still plastered on his features.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Rogue where's the mail?" Asked an excited Kitty.

"There was none." She replied plainly walking up to her room.

When she noticed Remy did not follow she grabbed him by the arm yanking him up the stairs.

"Wow Chere, Remy get t' go int' y'r bedroom?" He smiled excitedly eyeing up her figure.

Once in her room Rogue threw him against the bed and began pacing the room.

"Erm Chere y' okay?"

Rogue continued to pace before she turned right around facing him.

"This doesn't change anythang Cajun."

"Non?"

"No. And yah don't tell anyone about that." She glared.

"Oui, Oui Remy understand."

"And we aren't anything." She continued.

"Remy gets it friends with benefits only."

"Exactl- No!" She growled, a faint blush invading her cheeks.

Remy chuckled. Shaking her head she saw his sleeve.

"That has tah beh washed immediately to." She grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull him into the bathroom.

"Non! Non! Please, Chere it could be some other femmes! Remy wash dis 'imself!"

"Ah am tha only one that wears that colour lipstick Cajun!" She growled.

He yanked free running out her door and into his locked room.

Sliding down against the door he eyed his sleeve. Smiling he traced the lip mark, he would never wear or wash it again.

Walking over to his top draw he placed the top in beside her green bra he had stolen, an empty bottle of her perfume, a photo of her sleeping, and the present she had passed back, he was to give that back to her on her birthday.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue for the next few days avoided Remy, whilst Remy chose to follow and cling to her as much as possible.

It was soon Tuesday time to see the professor,

As Rogue stumbled out of bed she chose to brush her teeth and get ready reasonably quick, eager to see what the professor wanted to tell her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay short chapter, but some major things happened! Read and Review darlings! Muwah xoox! I have the next chappie all written up and ready to post when you want, in other words when I have my usual 20 reviews! Hee!


	14. Memories made together

"Hello Rogue." He smiled welcomingly.

"Hi." She replied simply.

"Well, as you know, you haven't recently been on a mission, in a long time actually, and I know how you have been waiting." He continued.

Rogue brightened at this. She had been cooped up in Bayville, in the mansion for so long.

"So I have decided to allow you to go down to New Orleans with a team mate to simply retrieve a artifact for me, not a mission of such, but merely collection."

"Oh, that's okay." She eagerly nodded.

"You can leave tonight?" He questioned.

"Tonahte?" She retorted in shock.

He frowned but then she nodded, she did not want to miss out on yet another mission.

"Great! Gambit will be going with you."

Rogues face dropped. Sure she had been getting along better then ever with him but alone with him?

"Yes, you will be leaving tonight, when Wolverine leaves actually." The professor smirked knowingly.

Rogue understood the sudden need to leave, there was no way Logan would be letting her go anywhere with the Cajun with his knowlage.

"Okay." She stuttered before heading out.

Clasping onto the doorway she turned back around to face the professor.

"Does… Remy know about this?"

"Of course. He seemed to have a bit of trouble sleeping so I told him earlier."

"Rahte. Are yah sure he's up to it?" She questioned.

"Oh yes, Remy has been healing well, he got his stitches out this morning and his freedom to move has been restored. Apparently he had been scratching the stitches which stunted his healing."

Rogue held back a laugh before heading out the door into the kitchen once again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was nervous. Thinking back to the present, to the events where she had touched him. The thoughts sent shivers throughout her.

She had been pushing the thought of the feel of the touch to the back of her mind.

Buttering her bagel she wandered over to the dining room sitting on the far end by herself, turns out no one else was up this early, no doubt Wolvie was but as for the rest of the teen population, they were surely asleep.

Sitting there she picked at her food.

"Ello Cherie!"

The sudden shock of the voice made her almost fall of her chair.

"Gawd Cajun! Don' jump up on meh lahke that!" She growled.

He was smirking. "Remy juss b' getting' y' back Cherie!"

She glared and he chose to sit in the seat right beside her, edging it closer and closer.

Hearing footsteps both the southerners turned around.

"Hi Wolvie!"

"Ello Stormy!"

Both Rogue and Remy looked at each other before laughing.

"Cute nickname." They said in union.

Storm laughed at this, Wolverine on the other hand chose to glare, metal threatening Remy.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The cold night air wallowed around them as the professor wheeled over to a black Mercedes.

"Why de style Prof?" Asked Gambit.

"You will be playing a part in New Orleans, you will be attending a certain party of such to acquire the item." He smiled reassuringly. "Its just something from a friend."

Rogue and Remy both nodded before fighting over who drove. Eventually Remy won when he stole the keys out of her back pocket.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Do not!"

"Do t'!"

"No yah don'!"

"Yes Remy does!"

"Yah do not know where yah are going!"

"Does t'!"

They were currently arguing, a nice little pleasant past time for them.

Remy, although he would never admit it had no idea where they were.

The worry left his features where he saw a sign::New Orleans, 67KM: He smiled before nodding knowingly. Rogue glared and looked out the window at the darkness whilst Remy chuckled.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy smiled, he had been driving for an hour now, Rogue was fast asleep leaning against his shoulder, the essence of vanilla once again filling Remys senses.

Slowly he drove with one hand on the wheel, placing the other arm snuggly around Rogues shoulder, taking a glance in the mirror on the dashboard at her. God she was belle.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Yet another hour later Remy chose to pull into the motel the Professor had organized, Remy had argued he would be fine doing the trip in one go however, he wasn't one to waste quality. Besides, Rogue was over tired and lying like that, no matter how comfortable he tried to position her with his arm, would possibly hurt her neck.

He chuckled, as she didn't wake. Picking her up in his arms bridal style he smiled down at her, gently pushing her unique white stands off her face with his gloved hands. Her lips so tempting, slowly he traced them with his finger before heading into the reception to collect the key.

Gently he then placed her down in one of the two beds. He then dared to kiss her on her hair. Before walking over to the other one, making sure he did not wake her up, she was still in her clothes, but he didn't have the heart to wake her when she was so peacefully asleep.

He watched her for as long as possible before sleep took him over.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay so I posted this tonight because I was thoroughly PISSED that no ROMY stories were recently posted in the just in today! GAH! So if you have Romy written up, post it! Pass it around! Come on Chers, 20 reviews - I mean, this chapter sends things very forward!


	15. Together but not Forever

Okay so I realize I have been absent for a VERY long time however, this is a pretty good chapter, progress wise so enjoy and LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Hee! Accents aren't all that good because of the absence of my writing. There! I wrote it! Fluff! **Huffs** Everyone seems to whine for it so there it is P

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Slowly Rogue shot up, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Noticing she was on a bed she clambered off shooting to stand up.

Panicking her head darted around the room.

Until she saw the Cajun.

"Oh rahgt." She mumbled.

Slowly she walked over towards him slightly nudging him on the shoulder.

"Swampy?" she whispered.

In response Remy merely turned away nuzzling further into his pillow.

Rogue stifled a laugh at the sight. He looked almost innocent.

She decided a little more force was needed after ten minutes of constant prodding.

**Whack**

"Argh! What?" Remy shot up in defence.

When he noticed Rogue standing above him laughing he fell back down on the bed covering himself with the covers.

"Swamp get up now!"

Whimpering he sat up frowning.

"Good now get changed." She ordered.

"Bossy lil…." He murmured

"What?"

"Nufin!" Remy defended slowly he crawled out of bed grabbing his clothes.

Remy then chose this opportunity to once again aggravate her.

Lifting off the muscle shirt he had chosen he flung it on the ground replacing it with his good one.

"Wha are yah doing?!" Rogue demanded. "Don't get changed right here!"

"But Chere, y' said get changed, Remy's gettin' changed, what more do y' want?" He teased.

Rogue retaliated by pushing him into the bathroom and slamming the door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hours later and after much more arguments and flirtation from Remy they arrived in New Orleans, by the time they finally had settled into a hotel dark was approaching.

Rogue smiled collapsing back onto the soft bed.

"Finally." She grinned.

"Woah… Chere what are y' doin'?"

"Sleeping?" She looked at him weird.

"Non, sorry Chere no can do, your coming out wid Remy, tis near Christmas and the streets are awesome at night." He smiled.

"No." She proclaimed sinking back into the bed.

"Pleaaase." Remy whined.

After an hour of his constant whining Rogue had given up and was now been led down the street by her gloved hand.

"See isn't it great Chere."

Rogue didn't hide her excitement.

"Suhre is." She smiled pulling over towards the stalls.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy and Rogue had been randomly hanging around the streets and sights of New Orleans with Remy as the guide for a week now.

There had been many times where Remy had confused Rogue by pulling her out of the main street into small alleyways as if he was hiding from someone.

Every time Rogue asked he would just assure her that 'he wanted some alone time with his Chere' that statement alone would make her forget all about it and promptly hit him instead.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue and Remy had gone to receive the item they had been sent to get by the end of the week at the small banquet they were told about.

By the middle of the evening they had obtained it easily.

Rogue however wasn't enjoying the evening as much as Remy, the dress the professor had gotten her was a lovely style, to say the least. But the colorful red nature of the dress seemed to aggravate her.

Near the end of the night they were both sitting down at the table watching others dance, Remy however was thoroughly entertained by the tipsy Rogue sitting across from him.

"Dance Chere?"

"Swampy whah makes yah think ah would dance with yah even if ah was tipsy?"

"Caus' Remy asked nicely?"

"Fahne!" She stood up pulling him towards the dancing area.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy smiled.

Rogues head was currently peacefully lying against his chest, the warmth of her body seeping through Remys thin shirt.

Both moved, in perfect time with one another.

What was in reality merely minutes seemed like hours to the Cajun with the southern belle resting in his arms.

As the music slowed to a whisper he claimed her smaller hand in his own. Letting him lead her back to their table.

Hours later, filled with talking, flirting from the Cajun and more compassionate dancing between the two. The two then chose to leave the restaurant, both slightly intoxicated walking arm in arm down the streets.

Laughing Rogue dragged Remy over into a nearby park. Sitting herself on the swing glancing at Remy before turning around.

Remy stood behind her, lightly pushing her up into the air, careful so she would not fall off. He smiled as her calming laughter reached his ears. He slowed her down; pulling back her hair he whispered to her what he had admitted to himself so many times before.

"Je'taime Rogue"

Rogues laughter silenced when she felt his warm breath collide against her skin.

Turning around she studied his emotions and eyes.

The love that showed was so intense, what she had previously being denying to herself.

"Remy ah…"

Rogues speech was cut off in the middle.

"Lebeau, surprise t' see y' here. What a pretty femme." The voice Remy couldn't place chuckled.

Remy had not heard the men approach due to the intimate moment between him and Rogue. Before he could turn around to face or attack an intense sharp pain collided with the side of his neck.

Looking up where he collapsed Remy saw a slightly drunken Rogue trying to protect herself. He tried his best to stammer to his feet, to protect her; they were touching, hurting his femme. He fought the blackness until he couldn't anymore. Fumbling through his pockets for something to charge before his sight and consciousness both deserted him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

One word: Review!!!


	16. Flock of Doves

Well, First off, I know it's been quite a while since I last posted, we recently bought both a boat and a dog for one, so my time has been quite preoccupied, and on the other hand, I found myself at a cliffhanger I had meant to write the whole way along, and then found myself lost, so I sit here staring at the screen, urging myself to write something, lets see how it turns out eh?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue awoke cold, her eyes stingy painfully, hastily she attempted to drag her hands up to her face but to no avail, her hands were fastened to somewhere, and Rogue instantly remembered what had happened.

Remy.

Jumping up rigid, she attempted to open her eyes once again; faint blurs came into her vision, a room. She had figured out she was on a bed of sorts, but her eyes wouldn't allow her any sight. Panicking she tried to tear her hands up to her eyes once again.

Her arm got caught on what ever held her hands captive and she yelped in pain. Her sight wasn't returning, tears came to her eyes from the pain and her distress.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy was in hysterics, he had realized as soon as consciousness had found him that it was him that had got her captured like that, what the hell was he thinking returning here let alone with her, his own selfish desire to spend time with her had now got her taken from him. Julien and his crew were ruthless, and if he couldn't figure out a way to get her back and soon, he knew Julien wouldn't care what happened to the girl as long as he got what he wanted.

That was when Remy knew, he had to return, back to the thieves guild, back to Henri, silently he drove towards the old mansion rapidly, taking a deep breath he called the mansion to explain the situation and hope to hell he could handle this, hopefully with their help.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogues breath caught in her throat when she heard a door open.

"Remy?" She asked hopefully, her eyes still blurring her vision, the pain through them was still intense and she was terrified.

"Even Betta, Cher." A strange voice laughed. "Call m' Julien."

Rogue twisted in her restraints trying to gain control of the situation.

"What tha' HELL do yah want with Meh!" She yelled still struggling.

"Why is dis always d' firs' question dey ask?" He murmured amused to himself.

Rogue yelped again as the restraints caught on her wound.

"Why can't ah see! What have yah done to meh!" She screamed.

"Y' struggled and paid d' consequence." He chuckled.

Rogue let out a sob as she gave up struggling and collapsed back down.

" Y' definitely have spirit, I can see why Lebeau would be… interested wid you."

"What does Gambit have to do with this!" Rogue jumped up once again, the restraints tore at her wrists.

"Oh? Him? Everything." He chuckled before Rogue heard him retreat, the door shutting softly and his harsh footsteps echoing down the hall.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Gambit hesitated before softly knocking on the door.

The door knocked open and the person behind was stunned.

"Ello' Henri." Remy replied.

"Remy!"

Both men stared at eachother for a moment before Henri made the first attempt at talking.

"I haven't seen y' in ages Rems' and by d' look on y' face its not just a catch up, is it?"

Remy shook his head grimly before following him inside.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue padded through the days, her sight still evaded her some days, but on others it was clearer and she was able to make out the simple things like a dresser in the corner.

Julian hadn't come in since the first visit and her only visit was one when she was asleep leaving minimum amounts of food to keep her alive. The food had been often placed just in reach if she stretched hurting her wrists in the process. Every morning she found herself unchained and she would take the time to wander and discover things like a small toilet off the side, her impaired vision caused her the pain of bumping into things, both smooth and sharp. But everytime she went back to sleep she would find herself chained again.

Rogues tears had run out and she just went through the same motions everyday, sometimes eating sometimes not, waiting of hoping that some day, some day soon, some one might find her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy sunk his head in his hands.

Logan had arrived two weeks prior and had blamed Remy until he realized what the boy was going through and finally backed off and took his time to focus on finding Rogue.

All searches had been hopeless, both Rogue and Julian had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, the old Assassins mansion had been combed over and discovered empty.

Henri walked into the office, later then usual.

"I'm sorry guys, but' its not good news, a body has been found and its not pretty, brunette, hardly recognizable." Henri swallowed.

Remy froze. That was it, they played him and then got her before he could get her back. Tears threatened to appear behind his glasses.

"Non, it can't be." He replied defiantly.

Henri made a motion to get up and put his arms around his brother but Remy just withdrew.

"Non!"

Logan came back in, watery eyes, its confirmed, the girl had white and auburn hair, the cops didn't bother with much cause it was obvious she was a mutant, but that's it, its over." He spat out.

The girl he thought as, as his daughter was gone.

"The professor wants us back today for a memorial and to be there for the students." He swallowed.

" For d' students? We couldn't even be dere for her!" He yelled.

Logan shot a sympathetic look at the distraught Cajun and turned around to walk out and once again shut out his emotion.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"But I liked that one Julian!" The blonde howled.

"We will get another one." He replied simply.

"But she did my hair right!" She whined again.

"She was the closest match we had, brunette, pale, we had too, and I will make sure another maid is provided for you." He reasoned.

Belladonna glared before turning out of the room stalking upstairs.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay, that's it for now; also I will be changing the titles for the chapters soon, to proper, pretty ones. Please leave a review, and once I have sufficient numbers I will update again!


End file.
